The Fantastic Journey  Pokémon story
by FantaaLuve
Summary: Three best friends start off on their pokémon journey. At only fifteen years old they face great perils, challenges and the amazing world of pokémon still to be discovered. The journey awaits... OC Fantaa, Koura and Tango
1. Chapter 1

The Fantastic Journeys

Chapter One

AN: Okay here is our (mine Koura and Tango's) awesome story. Koura and Tango your so awesome you're my sisses! Now lets begin the Fantastic Journey begin get it Fantaa-stic lulz!

Okay my name is Fantaa and I live in Japan where pokémon have been discovered so I'm gonna leave my home in Paint town now that I'm 15 'cos that's when we go to catch pokémon now. I have long grey hair with black streaks that flows down my back to my ass and my fringe is sweepy on my left side and frames my face on the right my fringe covers my eye which is a bright blue colour which are framed by my naturally shaped eyebrows and above my cheekbones and pink lips like those pink roses which is at the top of my body which is 5"6 and I was wearing a Dawn but only without the stupid hat (AN: if you don't know who Dawn is then your not a proper pokémon fan so get out of here!)

Then I met my two girl friends who one was Koura who writes her name with kanji 紅羅 which means red silk cos she was called that cos she has red hair (not ginger) which looks really nice with her green eyes that are like emeralds and fair but not washed out skin and she is a good height about 5"5 and was wearing an outfit like May's only not red cos she's awesome and knows that she doesn't want too much red cos of her hair which is really silky like her name says and so she wears black and also the outfit is more slutty than May's and looks good.

"Hey hajimemashita" said Tango who had her name because she was from Kyoto and that was the original cool name of that place in japan and she had short purple hair which spiked out and framed her face in a really cool way but didn't cover my eyes like mine did which is good because she had mysterious blue eyes which at times were so dark they looked black. She wore an outfit like Misty's outfit in the advanced series only the yellow is red and the red is yellow because Tango really liked fire pokémon and fire is red.

"Hi kawaii girls" I said and we went to prof Oak's house to start our pokémon adventure.

Our fantastic journey begins – get it fantaa-stic!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Sorry we took so long to update this we've all had an English test at school should get the results soon me and Koura spent ages revising so it should be good and you too Tango, brilliant editor! Now for chapter 2…

So we all walked to professor oaks house and on the way we met Ash Ketchum. He was 18 now and pubity had treated him well. He was hoooootttt. He still had his black hair and deep brown eyes that you could get lost looking into. "Heyy chicas" he said eyeing us up and down.

"hey" I said "We're on our way to Professor Oaks house. What you want we don't wanna be late like you were."

"its cool" he said cos he so wanted us. "I know whatever you get you'll be brilliant" he said getting all misty at the though of us leaving Paint town.

"Oh my God how pathetic" said Koura in her valley accent, rolling emerald green eyes.

"so do you not like Ash?" said Tango.

"God no! Gary's so much hotter he's gorgeous jesus!"

we continued making our way deciding on the brilliant pokémon we were gonna have just then we reached the huge door and knocked three times and no one answered so we knocked again and suddenly the door opened and it was professor oak looking all flustered who said "oh it's you – the three most beautiful girls in Paint town I was sorting things out for you come in!"

we all looked at eachother as we all know theres something odd about him cos it used to be that the age to be a pokémon trainer at ten but now the age of consent had turned to 15 which is what we were (AN he used to have children in his house!) he gave us the balls to take and said "now girls pick one" with an evil grin on his face but us being the innocent delicate flowers that we were we didn't realise that he was being a creepy perverted pedophile.

We each picked a ball at random and we liked the feel of them these as first pokémon to start our Fantaa-stic Journey (AN haha get it again?) …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: GOT ENGLISH RESULTS BACK BTW AND TANGO YOUR A COW YOU FREAKING HO! YOU DIDN'T EVEN REVISE FFS! YOUR SO NOT GETTIN A GOOD POKEMON NOW I GET THE FIRE POKEMON HAHAHA … OH AND YOUR NO LONGER OUR EDITER!

We were just about to pick our pokeballs when professor got a call on his compute ring ring ring phone call phone call ring ring rng phone call phone call! Oh wait here girls he said okay we said the he went to the computer nd he answered it and it was a geeky looking who looks just like are englishlish teacher Mr Wilson who has always hated on me and Koura anyways and this is just cos we like Japanese stuff better than English stuff and who cares about England anyways were IN AMERICA who give a freaking f about England and the queen and anyways the nred teacher said that hed obviously made a mistake with the markings and tango actually got a F- which means she isn't allowed to have a pokemon now so screw you tango professor oak took the pokeball of tango meanly and her face wasn't perfect anymore she had makeup drooling down it snpot was flowing out of her nose as she was babbling and she was ugly

me and koura are nice people so we tried to make her feel better but she spat it back in our face and she ran of crying she ran out of paint town and into the large and into the large grasss (and EVERYONE knows your not suppose to go in there without a pokemon) but as Tango did sje got attacked by a rattata one of the cutest pokemon and died and then a pidgy and used gust and she died and professo oak ran out to save her but he was too late and another rattata appeared and she was dead

ash ans gary said they didn't want tango anyway and they wanted me and koura so me and koura happily went to start our journey together as friends

professor oak was a necromaniac (someone who sleeps with dead people ) and he kept tangos body cos she was dead haha take that

mine and koura went out of paint town to start our Fantaa-stic pokeon journey (see did it again yeah)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Come on plebs why aren't you commenting we're working our arses off and you don't even seem to care enough to let us know how awesome we are Koura I love you (but not in that way) your my sister from another mother.

So me and koura were in Parisian forrest. There were some ugly weak bugs in there but we wouldn't waster our time with waek ones so we saw a pikachu cos in the games theres pikachus there so don't try and say there not losers and I wanted a pikachu so I caught in with my charmander which is called Charlie cos hes a charmander and it sounds like Charlie. Charlie is really strong and he used his flamefroer on the pikachu and the pikachu fainted instantly and I caught it. When I get the pokeball out it is like the cartoon and theres nice sparkles and I kiss the ball like that girl did in one episode only I make it look sexxy and not weird and I toss the ball saying pokeball go! And pikachu was caught and I called him Elexie cos it sounds like electric.

Koura really hates ugly pokeon so she caught a butterfry I know sleep powder which was like little sparkles of glitter like stars which surrounded me and koura as when a boy come he said I was gonna challenge you girls to a pokemon match but you have me so stunned

Well still fight you I said and I kissed the pokeball and let out Charlie

The bug boy told me I was so clever cos of charlies name and he let out some catepee

Don't make me laugh I laughed and Charlie defeated him instantly with a flamefrower

Wow gasped the bug boy the fire makes you look so beautiful in the flazing light of the ember I will be you first fan boy

We have many said me and koura and we left the fanboy bug guy to get our first badge from theat losesr guy who keeps his eyes closed called Brick.


End file.
